ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Errors/Ben 10
Episodes ''And Then There Were 10 *When Ben leaves the classroom, for a few seconds, his collar is white instead of black. *When Ben was turning the Omnitrix's dial to switch to the next alien, the Omnitrix's ring is grey instead of black. *After Ben tells the others that he figured out how the Omnitrix works, its hourglass symbol is colored differently. *In many scenes, the button on the Omnitrix moves. In some scenes, the button is on the other side of the Omnitrix and sometimes it appears on both sides. ATTW10 error (1).png|White collar ATTW10 error (2).png|Grey ring ATTW10 error (3).png|Hourglass error ATTW10 error (4).png|Button error Washington B.C. *Even though Max was careful not to show any kind of knowledge of Ben's identity in public while he was in alien form in ''And Then There Were 10, Gwen openly called Heatblast and took him into the Rust Bucket in this episode. *When Ben hit the Mutant Hamster with a football and began to lead it away, a black line can be seen on the back of Ben's shirt for a split second. *When Ben turns into Four Arms, he doesn't activate the Omnitrix (the dial just popped out). *When Four Arms grabs the Mutant Cockatiel, his Omnitrix symbol disappears for a few seconds. *When Ben fell from the sky as Four Arms, he created a large crater, but when the Omnitrix timed out and Ben turned back into his normal form, the size of the crater was too large for Four Arms to create. WBC error (1).png|Calling Heatblast WBC error (2).png|Shirt error WBC error (3).png|Automatic activation WBC error (4).png|Missing Omnitrix WBC error (5).png|Crater size ''The Krakken *When Gwen was splashed with water by Ben, she became wet, but when she turned back, she was no longer wet. *When the gang was walking to the dock, Ben was saying that he saw a lake monster with red glowing eyes, but the Krakken has blue eyes. *After Ben scares Gwen with the bait worms and puts them back in front of him, the bucket is shown behind Ben in the next shot, *In one scene, Ben had a stripe on the back of his shirt. *When Ben was at the campsite, the Omnitrix was green. It was still green when he boarded Captain Shaw's boat, but when he comes out of the water and tries to turn into an alien to help Captain Shaw, the Omnitrix was red. *When Stinkfly is knocked into the water, the bottom of his tail becomes white for a second. *When Ripjaws had the eggs in his mouth, the fins at the end of his tail were white instead of green. *While Gwen was walking away from Max and Ben, she vanished before reaching her destination. TK error (1).png|Dried up TK error (2).png|Ben reaching in front of him TK error (3).png|The bucket is behind him TK error (4).png|Omnitrix is timed out TK error (5).png|White tail TK error (6).png|White fins Permanent Retirement *After the Limax Marty turned around after the Omnitrix timed out when Ben was following him, there were two watches on each of the Limax's wrists. *When Ben and Gwen ran away from Limax Max, the Omnitrix was red. *When a Limax threw a car at Ben and Gwen, there's a point in the scene where the Omnitrix was missing. *When Wildmutt bit Limax Max, Wildmutt's lips were orange. PR error (1).png|Two watches PR error (2).png|Omnitrix is timed out PR error (3).png|Missing Omnitrix PR error (4).png|Orange lips Hunted *After Max threw the junk at Kraab, the Omnitrix appeared on Ben's right wrist. *When Tetrax told Grey Matter he was smart, Tetrax's eyes were yellow. *When Ben asks Tetrax about the Omnitrix, the dial button is on the wrong side. Hunted error (1).png|Right wrist Hunted error (2).png|Yellow eyes Hunted error (3).png|Button error Tourist Trap *At the beginning of the episode, the Omnitrix is colored green and white instead of black. *When Ben is making funny faces at the kid in the car next to him, the kid eats a burger that has a brown bun and red patty, but when he sticks out his tongue, it's all green. *When Stinkfly was laughing and when he slid across the floor, his tail was turned rounded instead of being up side down. *Ben uses Stinkfly goo to put out the fire, yet it is shown in ''Grudge Match that Stinkfly's goo is flammable. *The "This is It!" sign seems to just be floating in the air. *When Upgrade stopped running from the Megawatt, there was no manhole next to his feet. In the next scene, however, there was one next to his feet. *Before Upgrade changed back, there were four green lines down his back, even though there are only supposed to be three. *When the Megawatts flatten all the tires in town, in all the next scenes with vehicles in them, none of the tires were flattened. *When Ben was grabbed into the truck, he was grabbed from the left, but he sat on the right. *The Omnitrix activates and the dial pushes out without any interaction from Ben prior to the fight at the dam. TT error (1).png|Omnitrix error TT error (2).png|Green food TT error (3).png|Rounded tail TT error (4).png|Goo with fire TT error (5).png|Floating sign TT error (6).png|Sudden manhole TT error (7).png|Extra line TT error (8).png|No flat tires TT error (9).png|Right side TT error (10).png|Automatic activation ''Kevin 11 *When Ben and Kevin are stealing the Sumo Slammers game from the warehouse, two police officers come in to stop them. Kevin defeats one but the other one just disappears from the scene. *Heatblast manages to stay on the train by melting a handhold in it. When he reverts, Ben is still holding it, and the metal is somehow cool enough that he is not burned. *When the Omnitrix timed out, it was red and white. *When Kevin turns into a Tetramand, he loses his padlock. After he becomes Kevin again, the padlock is hanging on his neck again. *In one scene, Tetramand Kevin has five fingers on his hand instead of four. K11 error (1).png|Two cops K11 error (2).png|One cop K11 error (3).png|Cool metal K11 error (4).png|Omnitrix error K11 error (5).png|Lost padlock K11 error (6).png|Five fingers The Alliance *After Max is attacked, Four Arms carries him and Gwen to the hospital several blocks away as Four Arms, leaving the Rust Bucket at the gas station. However, when Max is discharged and is leaving the hospital with Ben and Gwen, the Rust Bucket is parked outside the hospital. *When Ben activates the Omnitrix in an attempt to get an alien that can help Max, the tower is popped up. When Rojo senses it and zooms in on this, the tower is lowered again, and Ben hadn't selected an alien. *When Rojo breaks into the hospital through the window, pieces of glass can be seen on the floor, but when Ben and Gwen start running away, the glass is gone. *During XLR8's fight with Rojo, you can see a police car. When XLR8 dashes around Rojo, the car is gone. Later, the car reappears. *The police car was blue before it disappeared, then black in the next scene where it reappeared. *When the paramedics arrive to the battle, the next scene after Rojo jumped on XLR8, the ambulance left back door was missing. TA error (1).png|Rust Bucket left at the gas station TA error (10).png|Rust Bucket at the hospital TA error (2).png|Popped up tower TA error (3).png|No popping up TA error (4).png|Glass shatters TA error (5).png|No glass shards TA error (6).png|Blue police car TA error (7).png|Missing police car TA error (8).png|Black police car TA error (9).png|Missing door Lucky Girl *When Hex revives in the ambulance, the charm to the right of the glowing Reincarnation Charm is the Luck Charm. *When they were at the restaurant, the Luck Charm's top line didn't glow. *When Ben and Gwen were at the back of the Rust Bucket, Lucky Girl's mask was blue and green, then at the last scene, it was normal black and purple. LG error (1).png|Luck Charm LG error (2).png|Glowing error LG error (3).png|Color error Side Effects *When Four Arms said "Oops!", his mouth was open but didn't move. *No one required radiation protection despite direct exposure to radiation. Secrets *In the picture of Four Arms on Vilgax's ship, he wasn't wearing his gloves. *Four Arms wasn't listed in the ending credits. Secrets error (1).png|Missing gloves The Big Tick *When Ben jumped on the Interpreter Alien's platform and knocked him into the Great One, it never showed any physical damage, seeming as he just phased through it. TBT error (1).png|No damage TBT error (2).png|Damage Framed *Kevin's versions of the aliens have Ben's clothing for some reason. *A newspaper shows that Ripjaws' half-shirt is on the right side, not the left as it would have been. *For an instant, the driver's watch is different. *For a split second, Diamondhead is shown to be stepping on Gwen's foot. This is not possible since it would have broken. Framed.png|Shirt error Framed error (1).png|Leg error Framed error (2).png|Watch error Framed error (3).png|Watch error Gwen 10 *When Gwen was talking to Ben, the number of fishes changes. *In one scene, Four Arms has sleeves on the lower hands. *In one scene, Four Arms' clothes cover her neck. *When Vilgax arrived, the Omnitrix was green. But when he holds Gwen's hand up, it is shown to be recharging. G10 error (1).png|Nine fish G10 error (2).png|Six fish G10 error (3).png|Sleeve error G10 error (4).png|Neck error G10 error (5).png|Omnitrix error Grudge Match *For an instant, Kevin's trouser-leg isn't colored. *When Kevin throws the legs of the robot, they were not completely drawn. *When Four Arms and Kevin got thrown by Technorg, when they land, Four Arms has five fingers instead of four. *After Ben stopped Kevin from killing Technorg and they're being restrained by the robots, the Omnitrix, now recharged, is on Ben's right wrist. *When Technorg jumped on Kevin, he lost his lower arms. *When Kevin throws a halberd, he lost his lower arms. *When Kevin and Ben jump, the Omnitrix is green. But then the Omnitrix is red again. *In one scene, fetters is on Ben's left leg instead of right leg. *Ben tells Kevin to mix Stinkfly's goo with Heatblast's fire to make an explosion, yet in ''Tourist Trap, Ben uses Stinkfly's goo to put out fires without any explosions. *In one scene, Kevin use Heatblast's arm to grab Ben, yet Ben shown no sign of being harm by the fiery hand. GM error (1).png|Transparent leg GM error (2).png|Incomplete part GM error (3).png|Five fingers GM error (4).png|Right wrist GM error (5).png|Missing arms GM error (6).png|Missing arms GM error (7).png|Omnitrix error GM error (8).png|Left leg ''The Galactic Enforcers *After Ultimos ate the chocolate, nothing is shown near his mouth but when the allergic reaction takes place, there is a chocolate smudge beside his mouth. *When Vulkanus picks up the container of iron ore it is grey, but when it shows him and SixSix going towards the ship, it is the same type of yellow container Tini was trapped in. *When Ben wears the costume, the Omnitrix is covered by a glove, but when he uses it to turn into XLR8, the Omnitrix is over the glove. *Although the Omnitrix is supposed to put Ben back in his original black and white shirt and brown pants, when he transformed back from XLR8, he was still in the Galactic Enforcers uniform. *Ripjaws' name can be seen in the credits despite not appearing. TGE error (1).png|No chocolate smudge TGE error (2).png|Green container TGE error (4).png|Grey container TGE error (3).png|Sudden Omnitrix Ultimate Weapon *While Max is discussing Mask of Ah Puch and its relation to the Sword of Ek Chuaj to Ben on the drive to it, Ben raises the Omnitrix slightly into view with one of the gray parts of the symbol appearing white instead. UW error (1).png|Omnitrix error They Lurk Below *Grey Matter acted as if he couldn't breathe underwater, even though he can. TLB error (1).png|Breathing error Ghostfreaked Out *When Wildmutt was being held by Ghostfreak in the dream, his brace was orange. *Ghostfreak had an Omnitrix symbol until he tore off his extra skin. *In the chemistry room scene, when Ben and Gwen notice that the beakers are heating up on their own, for a split second, another set of eyes replaces Ben's mouth. GO error (1).png|Orange brace GO error (2).png|Omnitrix error Ghostfreaked Out - Animation Error.png|Eyes error Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray *The belts on life jackets are pictured in different ways. *In one scene, Max is not wearing a life jacket. *At the end of the episode, Ben suggested XLR-Freak, although Ghostfreak escaped the Omnitrix in the previous episode. DAatMR error (1).png|Changing belts DAatMR error (2).png|Changing belts DAatMR error (3).png|Changing belts DAatMR error (4).png|Changing belts DAatMR error (5).png|Missing jacket Ben 10,000 *The charms on Gwendolyn's arm changes places, the charms change from being three on the upper arm and two are the forearm to two on the upper arm and three on the forearm, in some shots. *XLR8 grabs Ben and Gwen, but then he runs alone. *In one scene, XLR8's arm was miscolored. *When XLR8 first encounters Dr. Animo in Sector 1-A Centric his visor is miscolored green. *In one scene, Ben 10,000's Diamondhead's Omnitrix symbol had switched colors. *When both Bens were fighting Vilgax and fell off the building, Gwendolyn Tennyson appears in the group of people, but in ''Ken 10, happening 12 more years into the future, she appears as a kid so in this episode she should have been very young or not born yet. *After Cannonbolt and Four Arms got knocked down by Vilgax, Cannonbolt's fingers had a black line around it like Ben 10,000's Cannonbolt. In the next scene, the lines are gone. *Ben asks Ben 10,000 about unlocking the other 9,990 aliens. However, at this point Ben had discovered 12 aliens, so he actually should have said 9,988. B10k error (1).png|Charm placement error B10k error (2).png|XLR8 is alone B10k error (3).png|Arm error B10k error (4).png|Green visor B10k error (5).png|Omnitrix error B10k error (6).png|Gwendolyn B10k error (7).png|Claw error ''Midnight Madness *Gwen and Max watch Gwen's videotape from earlier when determining that Sublimino is responsible for Ben's actions. The video shows Sublimino facing the camera during his hypnosis routine. From where Gwen was standing, his back should have been facing the camera. MM error (1).png|Facing backwards MM error (2).png|Facing forward A Change of Face *When Charmcaster in Gwen's body gets off the truck to buy more ingredients, she leaves her things on the truck. *When Charmcaster's bag falls into the ocean, the strap is shown to be okay, but when it's shown sinking into the water, the strap is broken. *When Gwen and Charmcaster speak in each others' bodies, their voice is of the host body but when Ben and Gwen switch it is not. ACoF error (1).png|Left ingredients ACoF error (2).png|Unharmed strap ACoF error (3).png|Broken strap Benwolf *At the end of the episode, when Cannonbolt got out of the cave, Kai's shirt was purple instead of peach. BW error (2).png|Shirt error Game Over *After Gwen is turned into a sumo, Cannonbolt's back is white instead of yellow. *When Ben found the Four Arms/Upgrade icons, he had to activate the Omnitrix to use them. But when he found the Cannonbolt icon, he changed instantly. Error Cannonbolt.png|Back error Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures *When Tim Dean is signing the pictures, he signs Doggy Buddy's picture on the stack of paper, and then takes it off the stack. When the paper is on the stack, on Doggy Buddy's picture he has a white mouth, but when Tim takes it off the stack, it has a black mouth. *In one scene, Four Arms had five fingers. *After saving the girl, Kangaroo Kommando had no 'K' on his head. *While falling, all the black parts on the Omnitrix were grey. SAHBA error (1).png|Black mouth SAHBA error (2).png|Missing K SAHBA error (4).png|Five fingers SAHBA error (5).png|Omnitrix error Under Wraps *When the Omnitrix scans the Mummy's DNA, Ghostfreak's icon is there even though he isn't in the Codon Stream. UWr error (1).png|Ghostfreak icon The Unnaturals *The word "League" is spelled as "Legague" on Gwen's laptop. download.png The Return *In the beginning when the prison truck and the Rust Bucket were crushing a car between them, the car was gray. When the car began to spin out of control, it became red. *When Ben transformed into Snare-oh, the Omnitrix's design was incomplete. *When turned backwards, Snare-oh misses some stripes. *When Snare-oh was walking towards the hole in the wall, the Omnitrix was gone. TR error (1).png|Grey car TR error (2).png|Red car TR error (3).png|Incomplete Omnitrix TR error (4).png|Missing stripes TR error (5).png|Missing Omnitrix Be Afraid of the Dark *Ghostfreak tells Viktor at the beginning of the episode to keep Ben alive so that he can merge with him. However, when they are in space, Zs'Skayr tells Ben that it will be a pleasure to watch him explode when he reverts. *When Ben transformed into Cannonbolt, the usually green flash was blue. BAotD error (1).png|Blue flash The Visitor *Xylene calls Upgrade a Glavanic Mechamorph, when his species is Galvanic Mechamorph. *In the scene where Diamondhead says "You're not the boss of me," his back is completely diamond. *In most scenes where Max was on the roof of the Rust Bucket, the symbol on his arm is missing. Divided We Stand *In one scene, Ditto's hand was the color of the sky. *When Ditto plays basketball, one of the clones have black sides. *For one second when Ditto was connected in unity, one clone was black. *When the Dittos surround Animo, they don't have eyes and one of them has an entirely black back. DWS error (1).png|Arm error DWS error (2).png|Sides error DWS error (3).png|Arm error DWS error (4).png|Eyes and back error Don't Drink the Water *After Hex threw Hector, the background changes. *After Ben turns into Cannonbolt, the water and broken glass disappear. *Parts of the device used to analyze the water change from time to time. *Max said the water Gwen was examining had twelve times the amount of hydrogen and oxygen. So instead of HO12, the water should have been H24O12. DDtW error (1).png|Changing background DDtW error (2).png|Changing background DDtW error (3).png|Missing water and shards DDtW error (4).png|Missing bolts Ben 4 Good Buddy *Everyone in the Rust Bucket is able to hear the radio, despite the fact that Gwen has headphones connected to it. B4GB error (1).png|Headphones connected Ready to Rumble *The sign that Ben read said "Tough enough to be a champion?" but he read (aloud) "Tough enough to be the champion?". *On the DVD version of the episode, Four Arms is not in the credits. *Wildmutt's name appears in the credits. *At the end, when Gatorboy asks Ben how many "wrestlers" does he "manage" he says 10 when he actually has 17 (at the time of this episode). RtR error (1).png|Ben reads this sign incorrectly Ken 10 *Though the party is for Ken's 10th birthday, his cake is erroneously depicted with 11 candles. *When Four Arms throws Devlin, his back is drawn incorrectly. *When Kevin 11,000 is seen on top of the Null Void containment unit, he had white lines as a design on his shoes. After that, his shoes are completely black. *When Kevin 11,000 is in his mutant form, sometimes his toes are red, other times they're the color of his tentacles. *Kevin 11,000 normally has four Null Guardian tentacles, but in one scene he has seven. *Although Ken has unlocked the Master Control, the Omnitrix timed out. K10 error (1).png|11 candles K10 error (2).png|Back error K10 error (3).png|Shoes error K10 error (4).png|Five tentacles K10 error (5).png|Grey toes K10 error (6).png|Omnitrix timed out K10 error (7).png|Seven tentacles Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 *When Ben transforms into Diamondhead, he somehow ends up on the Rust Bucket's roof. *When Charmcaster taunts Gwen about not having "taken off the training wheels", she moves her head upward. However, the lower part of her ponytail falling over her back does not move as the upper part does, but remains fixed in place. *When Charmcaster has a brief magic scuffle with Gwen, her magical glow is Gwen's light bluish color instead of her traditional purple/pinkish color. *When Charmcaster waves goodbye before being picked up by Dr. Animo, the end of her sleeve turns pink like the rest of it. *Max says that Cooper installed an autopilot feature on the Rust Bucket, but one was already used in ''Ultimate Weapon. B10vN101 error (1).png|Transformation error B10vN101 error (2).png|Hair error B10vN101 error (3).png|Sleeve error ''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 *When Driscoll makes his announcement "Nothing will stop this little home-coming", he stands outside the Mt. Rushmore base on bare soil. But in the scene where Max reviews the recording of this speech, Driscoll is standing on a tiled floor. *In the credits, Eye Guy's name is written as Eye Gye. B10vN102 error (1).png|Changing floor B10vN102 error (2).png|Changing floor I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated Experience *During the interview section with Ben, one of the fans challenges him to a race, and Ben states he's using XLR8, despite that alien being locked during 'Alien Force'''. *In the interview section, Ben also states that Humungosaur is his largest alien. However, Way Big is larger. Category:Content